


Good Morning, Sunshine

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [4]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunyoung wakes up one morning, and oh, god, is that Park Chanyeol on her bed? [Chanyeol/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

The first thing Sunyoung becomes aware of when she awakes is the faint sound of her phone buzzing somewhere near her right, her alarm going off silently per usual. It’s kind of weird, but she has always been a light sleeper, and she never really needed loud annoying sounds to wake her in the mornings.

Knowing her alarm won’t go off the second time (because she doesn’t turn the snooze button on), she doesn’t even bother to get off the bed and look for her phone. And truth be told, she doesn’t feel like getting up yet.

It’s the weekend, they don’t have a schedule, and she has nowhere she needed to be today. Falling back to sleep sounds like a very good plan.

There is something soft and warm beside her, and she instinctively snuggles against it. Unfortunately, it isn’t the warmth or softness of Rice she has expected, for the body against her is definitely human and rather… manly.

For a moment she is confused, before she freezes, her eyes flying open as she finds herself face-to-face with one Park Chanyeol.

 _Oh, god._  Park Chanyeol is on her bed.

 _Wait—_  this isn’t her bed either, she realizes, as she glances around the room and finding it to be quite darker, a bit messier than the one she shared with Jinri.

Horrified, she thinks she probably should drag herself out of bed and get the hell out of the room now, but she finds herself too weak to even move a limb. She has never felt so tired in her life, not even after a long night of intense training session.

Her head is now starting to pound, and it isn’t making her feel any better either. Closing her eyes, she waits for the headache to go away, but it doesn’t, so she settles on trying to recall how she has gotten to this state instead.

While some memories are a bit hazy, probably due to the vodka, she remembers most of what happened the night before: the company party, drinking more than she could handle, Amber daring her to approach a boy (which happens to be the same one lying next to her right now)… And then, there was kissing (lots of it), and _touching_ …

_Oh, god… did we—?_

Unfortunately, her brain seems to fail her at that point forward, as she tries to recall whatever happened after making out with the handsome rapper.  _What exactly had happened last night?_ The lack of recollection is kind of frustrating.

Nonetheless, she finds it fortunate that she still has her clothes on, as she feels the soft, silky material of her dress against her body. Cracking an eye open, she is grateful for the curtains that cover the windows, effectively blocking the sunlight from filtering in. She surveys the boy beside her and finds he is fully clothed as well.

 _Good._ She doesn’t think she’ll be able to handle a naked Park Chanyeol right now.

Thankfully, he is still, in all practical terms, dead to the world, which gives her plenty of time to think of what to do. To be honest, this isn’t something she has planned or expected to happen soon or ever. Her understanding has been that she and Chanyeol are friends.  _Just friends._ Admittedly, she has been attracted to him for the longest time, but she didn’t think he would ever return this attraction. Drunk or not.

She observes the boy lying next to her once more, and it’s kind of weird to see him asleep and not running or jumping or doubling over in laughter as he jokes around with her. He is calm and not moving for the first time she has ever witnessed.

What is she going to say to him when he wakes up? And  _goodness_ , did anyone see them together last night? And how is she even going to get out of their dorm without any of his members seeing her?

_This is embarrassing._

And it’s going to be more embarrassing if she doesn’t get out of there soon.

With renewed strength, Sunyoung tries to get herself off the bed. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she lifts up his arm, which is comfortably resting on hers, but Chanyeol shifts slightly, pulling her closer. His muscular arm laces around her waist and pulls her closer, nuzzling his face into her hair and sighing contentedly.

She tries wiggling out of his grasp, but he just tightens his hold, and she spends the next few minutes trying to pry them off her and trying not to wake him up while doing it.

The next thing she knows, Chanyeol stirs, and Sunyoung freezes once more, hoping he doesn’t wake.

_Please go back to sleep. Please go back to sleep._

Unfortunately, he doesn’t.

Slowly, his eyes crack open, lazily drifting to her face. He looks into her eyes and smiles sleepily, eyes twinkling, and she feels her breath catch in her throat.

Why, oh  _why,_  is she tense all of a sudden? She liked it better when he was asleep, and not looking at her. “Chanyeol- _oppa…_ ”

There are a hundred ways he could have replied to her. Like, ‘ _What are you doing here?’_  Or ‘ _Why are you next to me?’_ But the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a simple ‘ _Good morning’._

Like this is something that happens normally. Like he’s used to waking up next to her. She smiles despite herself, because really,  _that_  was incredibly heart melting.

Seeing her smile, his eyebrows rise the littlest bit, before a slight smirk starts to form on his lips, “You’re nice to wake up to.”

And before she can stop him, he nuzzles his nose against her neck, taking in the sweet smell of her fading perfume. His breath fans out across her skin, making the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention.

“ _Oppa_ , what are you doing?” she asks, just a bit frantically. Is he still drunk?

“Hmmmm?”

“ _Oppa_ …”

“What?” he pulls away, a handsome smile on his face as he turns on his side facing her and props an elbow against the bed.

She loses her train of thoughts after that and they lay in silence for what seems to be the longest time, before she remembers that she needed answers. She looks straight into his eyes, her face a bit serious, and curious.

“ _Oppa_ , did we have sex last night?” she asks, boldly, but she figures she should just get to the point instead of beating around the bush. She looks at him, awaiting his response.

Chanyeol stays silent for a moment, blinking rapidly at such a question, his face unreadable, before he answers, “Not really.”

 _Not really?_  What does he mean by that?

At the look of utter confusion on her face, he clarifies, “I mean, we made out…”

His nonchalant way of explaining things makes her face burn, and her brain suddenly reminding her of last nights events (with all the touching and the kissing) doesn’t help either.

“… But then you passed out just after your head hit the pillow…”

Her face flushes harder if that’s even possible. Ah, life seems colossally unfair sometimes. She tries to let her heart rate calm, to no avail, and she becomes interested in her fidgety hands.

“… And I only slept in here because you wouldn’t let go of my arm.”

Suddenly overcome with mortification, Sunyoung considers leaping off the bed and digging through the solid concrete of their floor, just to escape the tension.

“O-oh,” she stutters, utterly dumbfounded. In her current state, stuck between feeling relieved and humiliated at the same time, Sunyoung finds it quite difficult to speak coherently.

And then there is quiet, before Chanyeol helpfully tries to fill the awkward silence.

“You know, last night you were mumbling in your sleep…” he says good-naturedly, and she fights down the urge to smash her head against the nightstand on her left, as he doesn’t realize he’s only embarrassing her further.

“What did I say?” she can’t help but ask though, a little curious. Does she really want to know? She has a fairly good idea of what she might have said, given that she has been dreaming of the handsome rapper every night.

“Oh, just that you think I’m really sexy…”

_Wha—_

Sunyoung is so horror-struck that it takes her a few seconds before she notices his mischievous smile and realizes he’s joking. Without thinking, she pulls out a pillow from her side and whacks him on the head with it. He doesn’t even flinch though, the corners of his lips turning up instead.

“Yeah, and you drool, too…”

“What—hey!” she swings her pillow at him again, which he catches this time. He yanks it out of her grasp before tossing it aside and sticking his tongue out at her.

Sunyoung pouts, making a move to push herself off the bed, but his fingers wrap around the cloth of her dress as he tugs her back down, and she lands on his chest unceremoniously. Before she can right herself again, however, Chanyeol flips her over and maneuvers them so he is now on top of her. She gasps, placing her hands against his chest as she tries to push him off, but he doesn’t budge.

All of a sudden, one of Chanyeol’s hands start to caress her cheek ever so softly, brushing strands of hair to the side. His touch sends an electric shock down her body and she feels frozen in place, unable to move. His hand trails from her cheek to her chin, gently lifting it up so she is now looking straight at him.

“Sunyoung…” He leans closer, his face suddenly growing serious. He presses his lips to her ear as he whispers, “After last night, I can’t just let you go…”

Sunyoung can barely breathe, sliding her hands slowly from his chest to the top of his shoulders. Her mind is racing and her heart is in her throat as she whispers, “What do you mean?”

“You want to know what you said last night?”

Chanyeol’s face is a mere inch from hers, and she can feel his breath on her cheek. She nods slowly, looking into his mesmerizing eyes and trying to ignore the hammering in her chest.

He doesn’t respond, leaning forward instead, until the tiny distance between them disappears altogether. He captures her lips in his, their mouths soon moving in perfect tandem against each other.

“I like you, too, Sunyoung,” he murmurs against her lips, and the breathy whisper tickles her face. He smiles at her as he pulls away, gazing deep into her eyes.

She sighs contentedly as she feels his fingers lace with hers, and she closes the distance between them once more as she kisses him, grabbing his face and running her free hand through his hair as she did so.

_Mmmm._

The growling sound of approval coming from deep within his chest makes her smile into their kiss, and Sunyoung realizes that once she starts kissing him it somehow gets hard to stop.

The rest of the events that follow is a blur between tender, perfect kisses, gentle caresses, sweet smiles and beautiful friction. They hold each other for a while, losing track of time as they get caught up in each other.

Later, they lay entangled on the bed, sweat glistening on their skin as they waited for their breathing to calm down. She leans closer, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s chest and moving upward to kiss his jaw.

“Tired?” she asks him as he nuzzles her cheek, enjoying the feeling of warmth around him.

“A little,” he murmurs, smiling against her skin. “I can stay like this forever,” he adds, eyes still closed.

She laughs, almost breathlessly, leaning her head against his, “Well, I don’t mind.”

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 26 August 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
